


Appropriate

by Dreamin



Series: Asgardian Royal Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Parents, mentioned Loki/Darcy Lewis - Freeform, mentioned Valkyrie/Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jane's and Thor's ideas of what they should give their daughter for her birthday don't exactly match.





	Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> This is a sequel to _Baby's (and Daddy's) First Christmas_.

Jane Foster-Odinson, Earth’s most renowned astrophysicist and the Queen of Asgard, followed the sounds of clanging metal and laughter to the castle’s training yard where she found her husband and brother-in-law sparring with swords. As expected, Thor was having the time of his life, laughing and teasing his brother as they practiced. Loki merely rolled his eyes over his brother’s taunts then he smirked when he saw Jane.

“We have an audience,” he told Thor.

Thor turned to look at the direction his brother had been and Loki took advantage of his distraction by knocking him to the ground, his sword pointed at Thor’s neck.

“You’re getting soft, brother,” Loki said, smirking, then he sheathed his sword and offered Thor a hand.

Thor chuckled as he took Loki’s hand then he yanked Loki’s arm down, knocking the God of Mischief off his feet. He landed on top of his brother with a grunt then rolled off him, staring up at the cloudless sky.

“I probably deserved that,” Loki muttered.

Jane laughed. “Be careful with him, Thor – I’m sure Darcy wants her boyfriend in one piece.”

“Fiance,” Loki muttered as he got to his feet. “That is, if she’ll have me.”

Thor, meanwhile, happily sat up. “I had no idea you were that serious about her, brother. You couldn’t have picked a finer woman in all of Midgard.” He looked up at Jane, who was walking over to him, and grinned. “Except, of course, Jane.”

Jane chuckled as she helped her husband up. Thor kissed her softly in greeting then he bent to pick up his sword and examined the blade.

“No damage done, good,” Thor said approvingly before he sheathed it. “It’ll make a fine present.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’re not thinking of giving that sword to Astrid.”

“Why not?” Thor asked happily. “She’s a princess and the future ruler of Asgard.”

Jane smiled a bit. “She’s also a year old.”

He chuckled. “Of course I won’t give it to her now. I will merely present it to her at the party then I’ll put it in the armory until she’s old enough.”

“And that is?” she asked warily.

“Brunnhilde offered to start her training when Astrid is ten,” Loki said, grinning. He and Valkyrie had become best friends, much to Darcy and Bruce’s amusement.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “I take it that’s when Valkyries start their training?”

“Actually, they start at the age of five,” Thor said, smiling sheepishly, “but I knew you would object to that.”

“Uh huh,” Jane said, smiling a bit. “Well, we’ll see.” She turned to ask Loki something but he had already vanished.

Thor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again when she turned back to him. “I also acquired another present for her, one I know will meet your approval.”

Jane smiled at him lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him. “And that is?”

“A telescope so she can admire the stars her mother loves so dearly.”

She chuckled softly. “Thank you, but again, she’s a year old.”

He grinned. “Then she has plenty of time to grow into her presents. What did you get her?”

Jane smiled a bit. “Building blocks and a stuffed animal. You know, something a baby can actually play with.”

Thor laughed softly. “I, er, didn’t think of that.”

“That’s why they’re from both of us.”

He smiled fondly. “I’m glad I have you to think of the things I miss.”

“And I’m glad I have you to make my life interesting,” she murmured.

“Interesting, hmm?” he said, grinning. “How much time do we have until the party?”

“A couple of hours.” She grinned back. “How should we fill the time?”

Instead of replying, her husband simply took Jane’s hand and led her towards their bedroom.


End file.
